In general, a washing machine treats laundry to be washed by rotating a drum accommodating the laundry. As the drum is rotated, vibration and noise of the washing machine occur, and particularly, vibration and noise of the washing machine becomes serious in a spin-drying cycle in which the drum is rotated at a high velocity.